


A Simple Lesson

by TheClumsyHero



Category: The Glass Scientists (Webcomic)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 11:23:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20506166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheClumsyHero/pseuds/TheClumsyHero
Summary: Teaching Henry Jekyll to be a gentleman can be both easy or painfully difficult depending on the day. Sometimes it serves as a pleasant distraction. In which Lanyon teaches Jekyll how to dance. TGS





	A Simple Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, thanks for the click! I actually wrote this as a present for my friend and decided hey, maybe it wouldn't hurt to post it. I hope you enjoy!

A glass bottle met tanned lips before a long swig was unceremoniously stolen. Granted, in the time young Henry Jekyll had spent with his roommate, he had come to find that he was a particular kind of person. At first he had been overwhelmed by the suffocating air that surrounded him; the man was a pillar of propriety--the picture of a perfect gentleman. It had caused Henry to blush as his own upbringing; despite coming from a wealthy family himself, he most certainly couldn't hold a candle to the man who had become his dear friend.

When he had grown close to the Lanyon heir, he had found himself being thrown for an even bigger loop.

Once comfortable, he found his roommate had quite a different side to him; he was an avid drinker, and Henry found himself enjoying a glass of whatever it was they could get their hands on often. He was fun to be around, a bright person and a man who knew how to have a good time. He didn't shy from the occasional night out on the town and he was insistent on bringing Henry with him each time. 'It is embarrassing going out alone, Henry! Social drinking is perfectly fine, Henry!' He knew he had asked (well, all but begged) Robert to teach him how to be a proper gentleman in his own right, but he knew damn well these certainly did not fall under that category.

Either way, he enjoyed the nights they had together.

Above all, Robert had proven to be somewhat of a confidant to the young man still grasping the basics of English aristocracy. He had trusted Henry enough to let his own guard fall, and so Henry had done the same. His interest in the arcane, or as it was commonly called, the rogue sciences most certainly would have been considered an embarrassment to most families of his standing. People of the scientific community did not hesitate to mock and ridicule the bright minds behind this divergent way of thinking. And yet Lanyon, high society Hastie Robert Lanyon, had sat for hours at this point listening to his roommate drone on about his findings and interests; about the papers he read and the things he'd discovered. Never did he discourage or mock, but rather he accepted and enjoyed what was to be said. He supported him. It had meant the world to Henry.

And it meant being there when his friend no doubt needed him.

"I'm surprised to find you drinking like that, Robert." There was a playfulness to Henry's tone, as though testing the waters. "Weren't you the one who taught me social drinking was the acceptable form?"

Although he had taken a few moments to respond, took another drink from the bottle in his hands, he eventually responded.

"Yes, well, desperate times call for desperate measures."

The books Henry had been carrying were gently placed upon his desk, before he found himself sitting beside his friend, hands folded in his lap.

"Do you want to talk about it or do you want to continue sulking? Either option is perfectly acceptable."

"I'm not you, Henry, I don't 𝘦𝘯𝘫𝘰𝘺 sulking."

It was obvious it was a joke--or at least halfway so, but the small smirk upon Lanyon's face spoke volumes. It could at least lessen Henry's worry he had for his friend.

"I got into it with my father again. Not that it's any surprise. When isn't he breathing down my neck? If he isn't on me for one thing it's another." A lengthy sigh escaped him after that, and the bottle he held was carefully placed down.  
"No where near finished with school and he's already speaking of marriage. I talked him down but--"

Lanyon paused after that, his gaze fixed on some unknown point. It was then he pushed himself upright, much to Henry's surprise, and his sight turned to lock on the man.

"I thought of another valuable skill you should have as a gentleman."

Henry was certainly taken aback by the sudden shift in mood, and a hand had found itself rubbing nervously at the back of his neck.

"Right now? Robert, are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm going to be rather incessant if you say no."

"As though that is any different from usual." Henry knew quite well just how persistent he could be.

"Come on, Henry. You asked me very nicely. I'm simply obliging."

"Robert--"

"Henry, please don't make me admit to having some form of emotion."

He couldn't help but smirk at the comment, and an over exaggerated sigh found itself passing his own lips.

"Very well. What did you have in mind?"

There was some surprise when he was approached, and a hand was extended before him.

"Well, every gentleman should know how to dance."

"I've seen you dance, Robert, I can't say I particularly trust you to teach me."

His expression shifted at the comment, though his hand was unwavering.

"Very funny, Henry. It was one time and I dare say I was particularly intoxicated. Besides, this is not the same manner of dancing."

"Yes, I figured as much. I simply wanted to remind you of such." He had finally accepted the hand after such, and felt a small tug as he was pulled to his feet.

"I suppose I should teach you the male part. I'll be your lovely lady for one night, then."

As his hands were adjusted, Henry couldn't help but smile at the idea.

"How lucky am I to be dancing with, truly, the most beguiling makeshift woman in London."

"You're quite the charmer, Mr. Jekyll. I'm sure people will go mad over those alluring words."

Both men found themselves laughing as Lanyon finished his adjusting, and it was then Henry noted just how close they truly were. A sudden wave of heat washed over him, and he found himself attempting to forget the sudden sensation as Lanyon began guiding him through the motions. He found he was somewhat clumsy with his feet, but Lanyon never became angry or irritated; he proved to be a very patient teacher. It caused his heart to suddenly pound a bit harder than it had been previously, and that familiar heat rose once more. He found crimson eyes stealing the occasional glance at freckle dusted cheeks, at the lips rhythmically counting the beats, and before he could be caught they turned to the very small space between them. So small; if he tripped even the slightest they'd no doubt be pushed together--

"OUCH!"

Henry suddenly found himself jarred back to reality just in time to notice he was stepping on Robert's foot. He had jolted back, causing the absent minded Henry to lose his own balance. A strong force kept him from falling, and it took a moment to register he'd been yanked back up by Robert, suddenly frantic despite the fact he had been the one who had been stepped on.

"Are you alright? You hit the table there didn't you?"

"Yes, but I wasn't the one with a heel in my toes."

Lanyon laughed at the comment, and it gave Henry the time to notice their fingers, now interlocked. For a moment he found himself breathless, and yet Lanyon's smile persisted.

"Come on, then. Once again."

Henry found himself staring at Robert, watching the smile on his face, the eagerness in his step. It caused Henry's own smile to return as they danced about their flat, and a breathy, effortless laugh escaped him.

If he could bottle one perfect moment in time it no doubt would have been this one. For the time being, he would enjoy their messy ballroom dancing, their intertwined fingers and the closeness between them. And hopefully by the end of the night, he'd have something to show for it.

Even if he hadn't, he would enjoy every second. That he could be sure of.


End file.
